bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Odina (Island)
The Isle of Odina is the primary landmass located within the dome that bears the same name. History Odina was created by the Great Beings during the construction of the Matoran Universe. It was originally inhabited by an unknown species and various types of Rahi. During the early stages of the Dark Hunters, [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]] and [[Ancient|"Ancient"]] sought to find a location from which they could plant the seed of their organization. Odina was chosen, as it was heavily barricaded by mountains and was very hard to breach. In the process of claiming the island, they drove off or killed most of the original inhabitants, including most of the Rahi; the Cliff Screecher was one of the only original species that remained. Eventually, Odina was equipped with weapons of many kinds, along with many training facilities where Dark Hunters were tested or trained. The island also has many buildings, such as the Odina Fortress. Since its' establishment as the headquarters of the Dark Hunters the island became to focal point of a number of legends, one of which states that the fortress is haunted by the ghosts of executed Dark Hunters. Following the Metru Nui Civil War, the Makuta Vamprah was assigned to supervise the region, though the Dark Hunters remained undiscovered. Odina acted as the command point for the Dark Hunters during their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta. The Toa Nuva traveled to the island to retrieve the Staff of Artakha, which had been stolen from the Onu-Metru Archives by the Dark Hunters. They were told by ''"The Shadowed One" that it had been sold to Xia as payment for a supply of weapons. He offered to exchange the Toa's freedom for them killing the treacherous Roodaka, a promise they did not keep. Since Teridax's takeover of the Matoran Universe, the island has been overrun by Rahkshi, although the Dark Hunters had already relocated their operations to Xia. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Odina was attacked by the Toa Empire and many Dark Hunters were killed. However, with the help of Toa Mangai Naho, several Dark Hunters including [[The Shadowed One#Dark Mirror|"The Shadowed One"]], [[Darkness (Being)#Dark Mirror|"Darkness"]], [[Guardian#Dark Mirror|"Guardian"]], [[Primal#Dark Mirror|"Primal"]], and some others, managed to escape Odina. The Toa Empire then occupied the island, taking control of its' base. Landscape Odina is surrounded by huge cliffs, with a single pathway which leads down to Nidhiki Beach. Most of the island's southern barrens are covered by the Odina Fortress and training ground, along with many other facilities. The northern section is mountainous, and mostly uninhabited. Locations Odina Fortress The fortress where the Dark Hunters stay when they are not on missions. The fortress contains the Hunters treasury, and from where ''"The Shadowed One" plans assignments for the Dark Hunters. Nidhiki Beach Nidhiki Beach is the beach on Odina where Nidhiki was transformed from a Toa into an insectoid monster by Roodaka. A path that leads from the beach is the only way through the jagged peaks aside from climbing or flying over them. Inhabitants Original Inhabitants Prior to the Dark Hunter's takeover of the island, another society of beings resided here. All of the original inhabitants either evacuated the island or were killed by the hunters. Dark Hunters Dark Hunters were the primary residents of Odina. Old or new recruits were brought there either to be trained, punished, or given assignments. When a potential recruit was invited to Odina, the recruit was blindfolded, or, in some cases, knocked unconscious, so that they did not know the way to the island if they failed to be recruited. The Dark Hunters have since relocated to Xia. Rahi There are few Rahi species native to Odina. One such Rahi is the bat-like Cliff Screecher. Prisoners Odina was known to hold at least two beings captive: A Toa named Varian trapped in animated suspension in the Odina Fortress, and the companion of [[Mimic|''"Mimic"]] in a dungeon. The status of both these beings is unknown. Appearances *BIONICLE Legends 4: Legacy of Evil'' *''Birth of a Dark Hunter'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 10: Time Trap'' (Briefly; Not Mentioned by Name) *''The Dystopian Island (Flashback Only)'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''Destiny War'' *''Takanuva's Blog'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: World'' (First Identified as Odina) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' Category:Locations Category:Matoran Universe Category:Eastern Islands Category:Koji